date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohka’s Homecoming Party (Short Story)
Idea by: Highking Antoine29 Written by: A Wikia Contributor (1) ---- This happen two weeks after Tenou Festival, when Tohka is finally release from the medical bay on . Tohka have being missing from class for over two weeks with the excuse of over eating and having bad stomach pain. She would have being discharge from the hospital the day she gone in however because she didn’t listen to the doctor and nurses there and kept on sneaking in food; the hospital staffs is forces to restrain her and keep all visitors out until she healthy again because they got permission from her parents (lies) to do so. That how Reine-san told the class and they believe it while nodding their head. I could only shake my head. Two week pass, and Tohka can finally go back to school. It was planned that we were going to celebrate the event of her releases by making all her favorite foods. We invited the Yamai sister, Yoshino, Mana, and Reine-san to join in the celebration, which in response in the following answer Kaguya: “MM, as a fellow maid comrade and her leader, I guess I can make some time to see her.” Yuzuru: “Concur, however I believe it was girl Shidou who was our leader.” My heart hurt when they mention that. Yoshino responded with her nod and say “I hope Tohka feel better” What a good child. Mana: “Well, if I ask by Nii-sama, I guess I can’t refuses. Well, I also coming because I have to make sure Nii-sama don’t become a full-time womanizer.” Huh!? Am I a womanizer in her eyes!? No No No No, let not get into that. And finally Reine-san reply by saying that she will be needing to do some final check up on Tohka before she can bring Tohka down. With all said and done They will be coming over later. Kotori seem have thing to take care of at school, so she call me to tell me to go ahead with the shopping and starts making dinner first. After I was done with the shopping and open my door to the house, I was frozen solid on the spot with the scene before me. Right before my eyes, there is a beautiful girl/former spirit that I just recently seal two week ago. But that was not the problems here. Ignoring the fact how she got in the house in the first place I was standing before a naked Miku with only an apron on, basically a naked apron wear. Just as I was dumbstruck by this scene, I was brought back to reality by Miku as she say “Welcome back darling!” while smiling and approach closer. “Miku! How? What?” Completely ignoring my slow and unintelligent response and questioning, Miku continue to come closer and ask “Are you hungry, darling? Do you want to wash up first?” She was drawing closer with each questions and finally right within our arm length she ask “Or perhaps you want me?" (watashi) Even before I can do or say anything, I was attack or more like kick from behind and was send flying into the house hitting my face on to the floor. “You in the Way, Onii-chan.” say a little girl from where that flying kick originate from. As I got up and turning around Standing at the doorway was my little sister, Kotori. Still in her middle school uniform, however if you look closely She was wearing her black ribbon, unlike her usual white one I sighted as I start picking up all the drop ingredients and food from the floor. After few moments staring at me, Kotori turn her attention to Miku. “Izayoi Miku, correct? I would to like ask you “The Uninvited Guest” how did you get inside OUR house?” “Ma Ma, What a cute little sister” while still smiling. “fufufu, to answer your questions; that a secret” While still smiling, she cross her left arm across her chest while putting her other arm bend while her index finger on her right hand poke her own cheek make her quite cute in a way. “Well, since I am a “Guest” here, I guess I will give you a clue. It was one of your subordinate who help me in.” “Huh!?” As both me and Kotori say that at the same time. Let just say the conversation did not end there. I didn’t get to make dinner until Reine-san arrive with Tohka that night, because it seem to me as more guests show up while Kotori and Miku was arguing at the doorway; they join in as well. I was force in into the argument. Well, let just say that was an eventful dinner, a tiring one for me. While be pull at, glare at, and stare at by multi of girls. Later the next day, it was discover that it was Nakatsugawa that help Miku enter the house with Kannazuki approval. Category:Fan fiction